The Lesson
by AstonishingMe
Summary: Emma feels Logan needs to learn a lesson   WARNING: Tickling and Foot Fetishism.


"GET BACK HERE!" Emma screamed. Logan had just gotten out of her grasp, and he ran desperately into the kitchen, panting heavily. She turned the corner, and stared him down. He was shirtless, barefoot, and his hair was wet, having been ambushed just minutes after a shower. She stood, motionless for a moment, just watching him. His eyes searched for a way out, any way he could leave the room, but Emma was standing directly in his way. The only way out of the room. The only safe haven and she was blocking it.

"Come on, Emma" he pleaded. She grinned a huge grin. He backed up to the wall. "Emma, please, it's starting to hurt." She took a step into the room. Logan wasn't the type to beg, but he was in pain. He was having trouble catching his breath, his sides hurt, his face hurt. He was desperate.

"Emma." She cocked her head sarcastically. The look on her face told Logan that she really was not interested in what he had to say, but he was gunna try, goddamnit! "Please Emma; Can'tcha let me off" he panted a little, "just this once?" She walked farther into the room.

"But Logan, you've been bad... You've been NAUGHTY." She lingered on the word as though it was caught in her mouth. She grinned. "And besides, you have such a funny laugh." Logan leaned up against the fridge, still catching his breath.

"Please? I didn't mean to." There was literal sorrow in his voice. He was beat. He felt as though another minute of it would kill him, healing factor or not. Emma stepped forward.

"Oh Logan, I'm not gunna stop until I know you've learned your lesson." She took two steps towards him. She was now about half way into the kitchen. Logan looked at the space beside and behind her. Could he make it? She stepped closer. He reached beside him and grabbed the first thing he could grab off of the counter. He pointed the bottle towards her. She stopped, and gave him a glare.

"Chocolate sauce? That's youre protection?" She giggled to herself a little. Logan held it up still, waiting for a time where he could run past her before she started again. Before she pinned him down, which was easy now that he was so weak, and tickled him to the stupid point. The point where you can barely breathe, and your laughter becomes a whimper. He shook the bottle towards her.

"Back off, Emma" he said in the sternest voice he could muster in his weakness. He could practically feel the fingers moving up and down his body, and it sent chills up his spine.

"Or what? You'll make me taste better?" He squeezed the bottle a little, and some chocolate fell onto the floor. Emma watched it drop, and looked right back up at him. "That all you got?" she mocked. "The great Wolverine... Squirted chocolate at me." She smiled to herself. Logan squeezed the bottle more this time, and the sauce pooled up on the floor. He figured he might get her to back up, seeing how, as usual, she was wearing white. She indeed backed up, but this time her gaze stayed with the little puddle on the floor. For a second, Logan just watched her. She stared down at the chocolate, ignoring him. This was his chance. He was gunna take it. He began to run passed Emma towards the opening.

Unfortunately, he had been more interested in the door than the chocolate, and he stepped right in it, slipped, and he plummeted to the ground. Emma was on him in less than a second, squeezing his sides, and his neck, and his stomach. He tried desperately to push her off, but his arms had become too weak. He had a deep laugh that echoed around the room, haunting him. He kicked at her, but he was really just whacking his bare feet repeatedly into the puddle of chocolate, spreading it all over the floor and his feet. Emma showed no mercy as she plunged her hands into his armpits, making him squeal.

"Sto- sto- st-" he couldn't even get out a stop. She continued to tickle the squirming man, ignoring his squealing and whimpering. He kicked, and flailed his arms helplessly. Emma began to laugh loudly. Again, Logan tried to kick her off, seeing how he had lost all strength in his upper body. His legs sloshed around in the chocolate goo, but they never really made it off the ground.

"Oh look" Emma said through her laughter, "you've made a mess." She straddled him, and gestured to the chocolate mess behind her. "What do you have to say for yourself, Logan?"

Logan took a minute to catch his breath. "I-I-I-I-I-... I'm S-s-s-Soo-Sor-Sorry..." he begged. She lifted her arms to tickle him again, and his whole body cringed. Then she stopped.

"Do you have ticklish feet?" Logan's eyes grew wide, and he began to shake his head no. His feet were his most ticklish spot. Emma turned and stared down at the size thirteen feet. "I bet you do." She leaned over, and ran one of her long nails up the bottom of his right foot. His body tensed, and he made a sort of a yelping noise. Emma smiled, then got off of him.

"Emma?" Logan pleaded. She made her way over to his feet, and knelt in the chocolate sauce. "Emma... Please...I'm Done."

"I'm not." She ran her nails up the bases of his feet, ignoring his yelping and giggling. She stopped and looked up at his face. "Big hands, big feet?" she smiled. Logan's face was beet red, and his breathing was heavy. She looked back at his feet, covered in the chocolate. Well, while she was there, why not have a little snack? She bent down, and ran her tongue up the bottom of his chocolate covered foot. He let out a quieter yelp, almost more of a moan. She looked up at him. He still looked distraught. She continued. She ran her tongue up the other foot, than began to slide it between each toe. Logan had stopped laughing, but his body continued to cringe.

Most of the chocolate was gone now, but Emma found that she was enjoying herself. She began to suck on his left big toe. He moaned a little, but there was a slight giggle in it. She sat up and looked at him. He was still breathing heavily, and his face was still red, but there was something new. A bulge had grown in Logan's jeans. She stared at it for a second, then went back to licking between his toes. She let her hand wander up his leg, and his thigh, and to the half erection in Logan's pants. She could feel that it was big, bigger than most of the others she had seen. Logan moaned a little more, no laughter in it. Emma sat up.

"Like that?" Logan only nodded. She ran a nail up his foot, and began to work his member through his jeans. He let his head rest on the floor, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a small gasp. She reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce that laid about a foot away from her, and doused Logan's feet.

"Now this" she began, slowly undoing Logan's jeans, "is a lesson I'll be happy to teach you."


End file.
